


Surprising Papa

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: Max and Rafael want to surprise Magnus with breakfast in bed.Alec is on board.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Surprising Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! I know I haven't updated in a long while, and I am so sorry! Both my jobs have been keeping me busy.   
> I am also having writers block for my current stories :(  
> For now, I will do one-shots for Malec.   
> If you guys want to request one, just put in the comments!  
> ( if I am not able to do it, I will let you know. Ex-pregnant Alec.)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was barely rising in Alicante, when Alec Lightwood-Bane woke up. He shifted, stretching to relieve his stiff muscles. Satisfied as his body relaxed, he turned his head and looked at his husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, who was still fast asleep. Alec smiled softly at his Warlock. The smaller man looked so peaceful. Alec once again shifted, moving behind his lover, and kissed his check. Magnus smiled in his sleep, not even close to waking up. 

Not wanting to wake him up, he stayed still, and took the chance to admire the love of his life. Magnus was curled up on his left side, arm above the duvet, his hand cupping his 7 month pregnant belly. Alec smiled, and gently placed his hand on his husband's stomach, feeling their unborn daughter kick lightly from within. He couldn't believe the would be welcoming her in 2 months.

Alec glanced at he clock on his nightstand, and internally sighed. He got up slowly, not wanting to jostle Magnus, and grabbed a changed a clothes, showered, and dressed for the day. Coming back into their room, and knelt on the floor next to Magnus, and lightly stroked his arm, and his waist. Magnus shifted closer to him. Alec got up, kissed his forehead, kissed the bump, and left the room, leaving his lover to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

Alec's first thought as he walked to the kitchen was pretty simple. Coffee. Straight black. That was the only way he will drink it, compared his husband. who drank his on the sweeter side. Imagine to his shock, that his immediate plans were changed. Sitting at the kitchen table were their two sons, Rafael and Max. 

Both boys were adopted after a year into their marriage. Max came into their lives first, just a baby. Rafael followed soon after. Now, five years after they came into their lives, another child will arrive. The boys were so excited about the baby, and were impatient for her to arrive. They stuck to Magnus like glue, pestering him about how much longer until she arrives. Alec was surprised Max didn't sneak into their room overnight, as during the beginning of the pregnancy, Max always wanted to sleep with them, to stay close to his sister. 

'' Boys?'' He asked them, keeping his voice quiet. 

They both looked up at him, at the the sound of his voice. 

'' Morning, Daddy.'' The chorused together. 

'' What are you two doing up? It's still early.''

Rafael and Max looked at each other, silently communicating. They both nodded, and Max nudged his older bother to speak. Alec rose an eyebrow at that. 

'' What is it, boys?'' He asked again. 

'' Daddy, Max and I were wondering if we can make a surprise for Papa.''

'' What kind of surprise?''

'' Breakfast. In bed.''

Alec was quiet for a moment, thinking about what his oldest requested. Magnus did always do that for him and their kids on special occasions, and they did love pampering him when he would allow it. He smiled. He like the idea, after all, Magnus was always taking care of their family, despite being so exhausted. He deserves to have a nice morning in bed.

He looked back at the boys. 

'' I don't see why not. I'm sure he would love that. What should we make Papa this morning?''

'' Pancakes!!" They both responded. 

Alec shook his head, amused. Of course, what else what it be?

'' Alright, pancakes it is. Do you boys want to help me make them?'' 

'' Yes!''

Alec winced slightly. They got a little too loud. 

'' Quietly boys. We don't want to wake Papa up, do we?''

They both shook their head, then whispered their earlier reply:

'' Yes!''

Just like that, they got to work. 

____________________________________________________________________

Alec and the boys were sneaking towards the master bedroom, with the tray in Alec's hands. He looked down at the boys and motioned them to be ready. Rafael quietly opened the door, and the three tiptoed into the room. 

Alec could see that his husband was still sleeping, his arm cradling his belly. He turned to the boys, who were watching their Papa, and whispered to get onto the bed, very carefully. They did as they were told, Rafael helping his younger bother up, and they both crawled to be next to Magnus. 

The Shadowhunter put the tray on the table, next to Magnus, and gently stroked his husband's hair. 

'' Honey, it's time to wake up.''

Magnus's eyes fluttered, closed again, and reopened as he was roused from sleep. He rubbed at his eyes, turning onto his back, not yet noticing their sons.

'' Darling. What time is it?'' His voice was hoarse, clearly not awake. 

Alec smiled. 

'' It's about 9 in the morning. ''

Magnus breathed deeply, trying to wake up, and looked up at his husband. 

'' Are the boys still asleep?'' 

Before he could respond, Max joined in.

'' We're right here, Papa!'' 

Magnus jumped, clearly not expecting to hear his youngest son, right next to his ear. He turned his head, and saw his children sitting next to his upper body on the bed. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and their eyes were lit up. Magnus instantly gave them a soft smile, motioning for them to come closer. They didn't hesitate to go into his warm arms, being careful not to squish their sister. 

Alec sat next to Magnus on the bed, his arm around his shoulders, smiling as their boys spent some time with their Papa. 

Max looked up at Magnus, tugging on his sleep shirt ( Alec's shirt), and pointed to the tray.

'' Look, it's for you, Papa!''

Magnus turned to look, and saw a tray, with a plate of chocolate chip AND blueberry pancakes, a cup of tea, and a lovely rose in a small vase. Magnus couldn't stop himself from tearing up. Stupid hormones. 

'' Aw, boys. Did you make these?'' He asked, his voice soft.

'' Uh-huh, and Daddy helped.''

Magnus shared a look with his husband, highly amused. 

'' Did he now?'' He playfully asked. 

Alec lightly smacked his shoulder, while his children weren't looking. Magnus held back a laugh. 

'' What's the occasion?'' He asked his lover, holding his hand. 

Alec leaned in, kissing his temple. 

'' For being the amazing husband and Papa you are.'' He answered. 

Magnus teared up again, and meet him in a sweet kiss. A sweet kiss that was interrupted by their kids. He chuckled as his husband pouted, and as a family, they ate the breakfast his three boys have made. 

They spent the rest of the morning, curled up in the bed. Alec holding his lover in this arms, and the boys cuddled up close to Magnus's baby bump. All of them, enjoying time with their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! They honestly make my day :)  
> See you guys next time!


End file.
